


Home

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Twins [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 08:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Home

After a long, tiring, and scary legal battle, Sam was now your legal guardian. It was that, or fight an even harder battle to become emancipated. How were supposed to do that when your parents had been killed?

Sam watched Xander during the time it took to do the difficult task of going through your parent’s house. Dean and Y/T/N were the two main people to help you, along with a few friends from school. It was painful to decide to keep or sell things. Anything that held emotional value was kept, furniture that you could use, and things like that were kept.

You’d been surprised when less than a week after they’d driven you back into town, Sam showed up at your school. Seeing him, you instantly panicked. He had Xander that day, and he was driving the Impala. It was then he told you that he got an apartment.

* * *

## –6 months later–

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Xander, happy birthday to you!” The dining room of the apartment that you shared with Sam and Xander was more full than usual. Your best friends were there, Sam, Dean, Dean’s new girlfriend, and Y/T/N. It may have not sounded like a lot, but it was enough. The people you loved the most.

You were graduating a few months early with Sam’s help, and would be going to online college. He worked part time as a landscaper, and you helped out with the money that you’d got from selling some of your parent’s things.

It still hurt to think of the lives lost, but when you looked over and saw Xander laughing with Sam, both of their faces covered in frosting, you couldn’t help but grin. The more Xander grew, the less he looked like Zach. “Y/N…” You snapped from your trance to see Sam grinning at you. “Come here.” He motioned for you to come closer.

“I’m not falling for that again, Dad!” You shook your head, backing up.

“Too bad, sweetheart.” Came Dean’s voice as he wrapped his arm around your waist, his other hand smearing cake on your face. “Family tradition.” He grinned at you once he’d let you go and you were able to face him. “Oh shit.” He laughed, taking off.

* * *

## – First day of school –

Xander insisted on letting Dean dressing him, because he was the ‘cool’ Uncle. And then you pointed out he was his only uncle. When he’d come out of his room, you teared up. He looked like a little man, and was grinning ear to ear. “Uncle Dean said the chicks’ll love me!” He beamed.

Dean came out behind him and shrugged when you raised an eyebrow. “What? It’s true. He’s a Winchester!” He motioned to Xander. “And really, look at him. He’s dressed to kill.”

“He’s 4.” Came your husband’s voice from the kitchen. “Give him a few years.” He laughed, handing you your coffee. “I’ll see you after work.” He kissed you gently before ruffling Xander’s hair. “Be good for mom, kid.” He grinned, holding out a fist. “That’s my boy.” He lit up when Xander returned his fist bump.

You chuckled lightly. “Have a good day, babe. We’ll be here.” You told him before sipping your coffee. “Oh, and Dad is picking up Sam from school so I can go to the doctor’s. Text me to let me know if you can make it?”

He nodded. “I will. Bye, Dean.” He waved, heading out the front door.

Dean laughed. “I still can’t believe you wound up marrying that kid.” He teased you. “And now you’re reproducing with the same kid you couldn’t stand in 8th grade.”

“Keep it up. I dare you.” His face fell as you smirked. “I’m sure our daughter would love to do Uncle Dean’s nails in a few years.” Patting his shoulder, you went to slip on your shoes. “Come on, Xander. Let’s go see Grandpa before school. Behave while I’m gone, Uncle Dean.” You called over your shoulder.

“BYE!” Xander yelled, waving.


End file.
